The Implausibility Principle (Map Game)
Welcome! This is the second map game created by me, Sidewinder291102. I decided to create this map game after being inspired by several map games revolving around the idea of implausibility, so here it is! Rules *Be as implausible as you can *But It is recommended that no one blows up the Earth *Why are you still here reading the rules go and play already! Nations * Italy (I'm back.) * Sweden *'Andorra' *'Samoa' * Austria/UACR User:The2016 *'USNA' * Japan Liberation Army''' (JLA)' * '''People's Republic of China' * Korea Fallen/Merged/Occupied Nations/States * Switzerland (Austria) * Liechtenstein (Austria) * Czech Republic (Austria) * Slovakia (Austria) * Romania (Austria) * Moldova (Austria) * Bulgaria (Austria) * Central African Republic (Austria) * Cameroon (Austria) * Equatorial Guinea (Austria) * Gabon (Austria) * Siberia (China * Mongolia (China * Indochina (China * Laos (China * Australia (China * Malaysia (China * Slovenia (Italy * Croatia (Italy * Monaco * San Marino * Poland (Sweden * Belarus (Austria * Bosnia & Herzegovina (Austria * Serbia (Austria * Ukraine (Austria * USA (USNA * Canada (USNA * Greenland * Iceland (Sweden * Saudi Arabia (Samoa * Kuwait (Samoa * Jamaica (Austria * Cuba * Germany (Sweden * Belgium (Sweden * Netherlands (Sweden * Denmark (Sweden * Montenegro (Austria * Albania (Austria * Trinidad & Tobago (Austria * Brazil (Samoa * Pakistan (Austria * Afghanistan (Austria * Iran (Austria * Turkey (Austria * Many (SEE MAP BELOW) (Austria Gameplay 2016 * Italy: We change our name to The Glory of the Neo Roman Empire and invade Slovenia and Croatia. We select Caesar IIIXVI to be our new emperor. We start working on a way to slingshot spacecraft into orbit, which will be called the Angry Birds Spacecraft Launcher. * Sweden: Carl XVI Gustav is assassinated by a terrorists groups. Mahid Karem become President and changed our name to "Islamic Minecrafter Republic of Sweden." Minecraft now free download in Playstore and we set Minecraft as official lesson in the school. We start send Steve to real world. *'Andorra: '''We invade Monaco and San Marino, We tell France we don't care what they think, we build 100 Trillion Robots which do nothing, we tell North Korea we have nukes to scare them. * '''Italy': We kick Andorra out of San Marino and declare war against them. We create a giant underwater city in the middle of the Mediterranean and name it Neo-Atlantis. We take over the Vatican City and survey the Vatican Archives. They yield fascinating results, including that there is a massive amount of resources hidden under the Eiffel Tower in the Catacombs, so we buy a few zeppelins from 1900s Deutschland after we create a time machine. We tell them the outcome of the war, subsequently changing history, and leaving us with western France and Northern Africa and Germany(now the Fifth Reich) with control of Eastern Europe and Western Russia. Sweden is unaffected but it is the third surviving Nordic nation after Finland and Iceland. We send a drone to the U.S. White House and egg the President. * Sweden: We build a secret tunnel from Stockholm to Zürich and Harare. We send Steve to fight North Korea and give him a diamond sword and bows. We start create ice monster to threaten Denmark, Norway, Estonia, Hungary, Albania, and Burundi. We claim Bornholm Island of Denmark and Aland Islands of Finland and start spawn zombies from Minecraft World in there. We offer Avicii's new album to Andorra Response Needed. **'Andorra: '''We create a nuke out of the album. * '''Andorra: '''We support Italy's invasion of us, we invade Sardinia then retreat out of it, we egg the president of the US also. 2017 * '''Andorra: '''We say Italy's dumb, and that's good so they should invade us, we invade Sardinia, and retreat out of it, Queen releases an album which we call "trash" so now Queen don't like us. * '''Andorra: '''We blow ourselves up with our Avicii Nuke *'Austria:' We annex Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Central African Republic, Cameroon, Gabon and Equatorial Guinea forming the UACR (Union of Austrian Colonies and Republics) * '''People's Republic of China: '''while europe was busy bickering with each other, we conquer southeastern Asia, Indochina, Laos, and malaysia), australia, siberia, mongolia, both koreas, and japan. *'UACR:' We annex Serbia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Poland, Belarus and Ukraine. We move the capital to Bucharest. We create a bomb so powerful that it shifted the tectonic plates and now North Africa is up in Europe. *'USNA:' We are Canada, United States and Greenland and made up of 65 states. We annex Mexico, Cuba and Iceland. *'Samoa: We created super nukes that literally brings land to the moon. We invade Saudi Arabia for some reason and nuke Kuwait off the Earth. We then declare war everything in the Pacific Ocean. We then nuke Jamaica and offer it to Austria '''Response Needed. * Italy: We steal Samoa's super nuke technology and use it to claim Australia, Greenland, Japan, England and Madagascar and chuck them into an expanded Mediterranean, all of which were subsequently invaded. We build giant walls around Andorra. Gladiator cloning is a huge hit. We use our time machine and super nuke to bring Hitler to the present after we won the war, and we are surprised that China still exists after Japan invaded it in 1945. We continue to egg the president of the US and Hitler. *Austria: We annex Germany, Jamaica, Belgium, Netherlands, Denmark, Albania, Montenegro and Trinidad and Tobago. *'Austria:' Our Leader pees on Donald Trump & Hilary Clinton's Lawn. We use WMD's that are so powerful that they destroy the entire of Russia, Mongolia and Japan so now Eurasia is much smaller. * Sweden: We declare war of China, Russia, Samoa, and Austria. We supernuke Berlin, Amsterdam, Vienna, Bucharest, Tokyo, Sydney, Jakarta (I like it), Beijing, Shanghai, Seoul, Moscow, Singapore, and Samoa three times every city and its radiation won't spread to Sweden. Then, we invade Jeddah, Mecca, and Medina because we think Samoa hates us and Islam. We do it to cancel "The End Day". We also make meteor falls to Denmark, Norway, and Finland. We make Krakatoa errupts (More fun!) causing giant tsunami that destroy Jakarta (Haha) but we make city of Bandung save. We send zombies, skeletons, endermans, creepers, ice monsters, and another minecraft hostile mobs plus aliens to invade Denmark, North Russia, Norway, Finland, Baltic, Germany, Poland, and Iceland. *'Austria:' We make it rain refrigerators on Bandung, Rome and Stockholm. We build a spaceship and we send the first Enderman To the moon, but then he teleports to Mars. * Nepal: After years of negligence from the previous governments an alien space bat appears and obliterates the opposing political parties of Nepal and becomes supreme emperor of the new Empire of Nepal. As a result, all the text in this turn suddenly become bold and heavy and fall on Shanghai. We challenge China to a martial arts match (China Response Needed). **'China:' we accept the challenge. we summon dragons which gobble up the space bat. *'Austria: '''We annex Pakistan but it will still be called Pakistan, but under rule. We conquer India and offer it to Nepal '(Nepal Response Needed)' We spawn 100 million enderdragons on Bandung, Stockholm and Rome. We steal 200 million people from India and move them to Vienna so now Vienna is biggest city in the world. **'Sweden': We send proffesional gamers, and Minecraft developers including Notch and Jeb to fight enderdragons. Unfortunately, Minecraft developer offices are destroyed but the Order of the Stone came and help us. With help from them plus Avicii, we can fight enderdragons into victory. We make city of Bandung, once again, safe and teleport the city to Mars with some help from endermen. * '''People's Republic of China: '''We take over india, myannmar, bangladesh, nepal, pakistan, and half of iran. We use our dragons to terrorize europe. *'JLA: In China-occupied Japan, Tokyo is suddenly occupied by Mechanical Beasts led by MechaGodzilla calling themselves the Japan Liberation Army. They crush the entire PLA occupying Japan and Japan lifts off into space and becomes a space colony; Neo Japan. There mobile weapons are mass-produced to invade China. * '''Sweden: We ask Austria for alliance after this conflict, we will give you Bavaria and Baden-Wuttemberg you can request more even some part of Berlin and Stockholm, but not for Denmark, Hamburg, Dortmund, Cologne, Bremen, and Allianz Arena in Munich. Response Needed. We send rain of gold cow to India and Moscow. Zara Larsson, youth singer from Feminist Party is elected as new prime minister. 2018 *''' Samoa: We tell Sweden that we like Islam, and then super nuke anything related to Minecraft. We take over Brazil. We super nuke half of Italy and steal their super nuke stockpile. We then take over the moon and rename our selves The Lunar Empire of Samoa. Due to our lost land taken by Sweden, we start work on a huge artificial island. We don't like anime, so we send an ultimatum to the JLA to destroy all anime and execute any one who makes it. Response Needed' **'JLA Diplomacy: We agree to the ultimatum and proceed to do so. (We turn the anime into cartoons) END OF SECRET ' * '''Korea: '''Kim Il Sung's body comes back to life and drives out the chinese occupation. The 2 koreas are united under the new Democratic People's republic of Korea. *'Italy': Our flag has been stolen and we accidentally blow up half the moon. Ancient gladiator colossi are awakening all over the country, and we ask Japan for another alliance to make the world Axis again. The Austrian ender dragon army is countered by trillions of Sea Guardians residing in the Mediterranean. We steal back our supernukes and nuke Brazil to Mars as a gift to the Swedish/Martian endermen. We start teleporting people to Rome from Austria and shield them with a giant impenetrable dome forged by Hades. Also Charon now roams the Atlantic with his pack of Megalodons. **' Samoa: Due to your supernuke stockpile, we start construction on hydrogen ultra-nukes which eliminate the entire population of a selected area without causing any damage, so we can takeover land with no resistance. It also doesn't harm anyone after an hour, as by then most people have already died. They blind normal people eyes, meaning they can only be built by Samoa-Bots©. We have on pointed at Rome, one at Vienna, one at Sweden, and one at Beijing. They might not do the best in Rome, due to the shield. They are going off right now. Because you exploded half of the Moon, we're building a planet called Tesselatia 'secret '''We are going to ultra-nuke all non Samoans there, and then take control of Earth 'of secret which we hope the Samoan refugees can live on. Also, we are colonizing Mars. **'JLA Diplomacy: We tell Italy that Italy needs to become a space colony like us first before we create the Axis.' * Austria: We accept Sweden alliance. We retake control of Pakistan and tel China they get the -stan countries, Siberia and Indochina, Japan get Kamchatka, Philippines and Taiwan and Korea get Indonesia, Malysia and India. We will get Pakistan, Afghanistan and Iran. We will decide other countries later. Vienna has become overcrowded so we move the capital to Lahore. * JLA: '''To counter the over-powered nuclear weapons of the other countries we start to mass-produce giant monsters to defend ourselves. We also start to turn our entire country into a giant robot. We rename ourselves to the Principality of Zeon and start to turn all of the human inhabitants into cyborgs to comply with this 2nd name change. * '''Austria: We levitate Japan and move them to Hawaii. We send 500 quintillion Withers to destroy Rome, their nicknames will be "LOL". We levitate Beijing, Shanghai and Guangzhou to Live on terraformed Mars. We move Venus orbit so it is habitable and we claim it as ours. **'Zeon Diplomacy: We become Japan again, the THIRD name change in a row. We start a space program and stop the robotizing of Japan to comply with this hopefully final name change. ' *'Italy': Our flag is still stolen. We nuke Tesselatia out of the sky and it lands in the Atlantic where it is eaten up by Charon's Megalodons. We use zero point energy to levitate all of Europe and Africa into orbit near Mars, and subsequently conquer the continents, but as Sweden likes Minecraft, we grant them control of UK. We create a super shield which allows nothing dangerous to pass through. We ask the JLA for a joint army consisting of Japanese fighter robots and kaiju and Italian gladiator colossi and mythological creatures such as the Hydra to wage war against the insignificant country that is called Samoa. The President is still getting egged. We counter Austria's Wither army with a septillion creepers. We discover a militant alien race called the Daleks and we reprogram them to hate all Samoans and Austrians. The sun implodes accidentally and all of the solar system is plunged into darkness, but the heat produced from the farts of the Austrians and Samoans and light from the glorious cities of Japan, Italy and Sweden keep the planet warm and bright enough to support life. We repeatedly give our Spanish states independence before invading them again for the fun of it. ** Japan Diplomacy: '''We accept the request for the joint army since we are not a space colony anymore and are currently fighting off an invasion powered by the farts of Samoa. * '''Austria: We levitate Europe and Africa back to Earth and Erase Italy from time so now they are still controlled by France. (Italy, u are the French empire now, you control Catalonia, France, Italy, Switzerland, Slovenia, Croatia and Sourhern Germany. I helped you by accident lol :D) *''' Samoa: We launch our ultra nukes. Half of Austria, 30% of Italy (now part of France), 80% of Sweden, and a quarter of China is depopulated. We take the territory that we depopulated for ourselves. We then invade Japan, which is now not in space, as we learned the secret that they turned anime into cartoons and didn't murder it's creators. We take over Greece, Turkey, Uzbekistan, what's left of Russia, Vietnam, and retake India from China. We also take some land in the expanded Mediterranean. We then blast ourselves to another dimension where the Sun is still here and there are no non-Samoans. We would have compete control of that dimension. After we close the portal, it collapses and it drys the entire Pacific in our old dimension. **'''Sweden: We teleport ourselves to Mars so you know our territory is unpopulated. We start teleport again ourselves completely to Minecraft World so Sweden is no longer survive in the Solar System. We sent this message , "We will back again. No one can destroy us in our new world except some hostile mobs in Minecraft World. Bye Earth." 2019 * Japan: '''Godzilla ascends and becomes Super Godzilla, he and his allies flank the Samoan army from underneath the crust of the Earth and all the cartoons become anime again. Meanwhile, the Super Robot Mazinger Z and his allies come from the skies and bombard the Samoan army with lots of Plasma and Super-heated Gases. Finally, the front line is supported by the Mobile Suits who create a buffer line with artillery to halt the invading force. * '''Japan: '''We realize Samoa has ditched their invading force so we capture the remains of it and convert them all into robots and kaijin (humanoid giant monsters). The pure, sterilized and holy urine of Super Godzilla fills up the Pacific with saltwater again. We create a black-hole weapon titled the Dimension Tide and open a portal to an unknown dimension... * '''Korea: '''the dear leader sends his army to invade beijing. Chinese bow down before Sung's greatness. * '''Austria: We levitate all our territory and move them to a planet called Galileo in intergalactic area. We terraform the planet and place our countries down on the oceans. We leave a message "Scientists will return to Earth in 21 years, to study. We also bring many other countries with us and Create a map with regions. * Sweden: We left the earth and go to Minecraft World. The portal from Earth to Minecraft World is locked and later we destroy it. We are still have a communication with Earth's nation because Jeb sets an internet and add computer, smartphone, and email to Minecraft World. We surrender in war and ask for peace and China Response Needed. We still in war with Russia, but the war is inactive. We still set a small government in Stockholm, Svalbard, Åland, Bornholm, Mecca, Medina, Jeddah, and Bandung(Mars). Mahid Karem also escaped to Minecraft World and then appointed Steven Hansson as Governor-General of Autonomous Earth Territory of Sweden and Muhammad Ridwan Kamil as Major of Bandung-Mars. * Korea: '''Now that the chinese dragons submit to the dear leader, they attack Japan along with korean and chinese troops. Kim Il Sung then strikes japan with a plague that kills many of them. Korea now controls Japan. * '''JLA: '''The Japanese Liberation Army returns and Godzilla gives radiation sickness to Kim Il Sung and his "dear" army, dispacting Kim Il Sung and shrinking North Korea's army. With that, Japan is liberated once again and flies off into space and becomes the '''Principality of Zeon once again. * Italy: We arise from the time vortex after the Daleks help us out. we find our flag and have sent the their to live on the disgraceful mudball called Polish Minority made by Austria after we sue the living day lights out of them for using the name of Galileo, one of our most respected scientists for a pathetic excuse for a micro planet. We use our super uses and take all land back to Earth but we leave Australia there, as we have no need for the wildlife there. We build a giant shield around our territories and invade Russia. We open a portal to the Samoan Earth and steal it, molding it into our Earth and claiming the new continents. We take Mount Everest and drop it on North Korea for lolz. The President still gets egged. * Austria: We destroy the portal using dark matter energy blasts, and steal most of our territory back and move it to a new planet and we let Italy keep. Their precious name. We name the planet "Doj". We ask Italy for peace treaty. The only territory we could bring with us, we left the rest for Earth Nations: * Dark Blue: New Central Asian Republic (Turkmen, Uzbek, Tajik, Kyrgyz) * Brown: New Africa (DRC, Tanzania, Kenya, Burundi, Rwanda) * Orange: New Pacific Union (Australia, Taiwan, Philippines, New Zealand, Sri Lanka) * Dark Green: Transcaucasian Federation (Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia) * Vomit Green: New American Union (Uruguay, Paraguay, Costa Rica, Haiti, Panama, Suriname, French Guiana, Nicaragua) * Purple: Austria-Syrian Federation: (Syria, Lebanon, Liechtenstein, Slovakia, Hungary) * Red: 5th French Republic (France, Jersey, Switzerland) * Yellow: Spanish Federation (All Spanish Regions) * Light Brown: Portugal (Portugal) * Light Blue: Ireland (Ireland) * Korea: 'thanks to the death of kim il sung, the korean empire, we are demoralized. We surrender all of our territory to Japan 'needed **'Zeon Diplomacy: '''We claim the territory as our own and levitate United Korea, turning it into a space colony. The colony of Neo Japan is now designated as Side A, while the United Korean colony is now designated as Side B. * '''Principality of Zeon: '''Robotization of Side A and Side B begins, humans and some non-human animals are converted to cyborgs. '(Side A is secretly a giant super robot concealed in it, destined to rise whenever the Principality of Zeon is in danger) END OF SECRET '''Toho Studios creats a documentary of the life of Godzilla. The dimension we have opened up contains an unknown land similar to Minecraft, we name it ROBLOX. Zeon is now former-Japan and now a former-Earth nation. Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:Humor Category:The Implausibility Principle Category:Italy Category:Sweden Category:Andorra Category:Samoa Category:Japan Category:China Category:Korea Category:Austria Category:USA Category:United States of America Category:Canada Category:North America Category:Greenland Category:United States of North America Category:Russia Category:Costa Rica Category:Panama Category:Nicaragua Category:Dominican Republic Category:Haiti Category:Europe Category:Spain Category:Portugal Category:France Category:Netherlands Category:Belarus Category:Belgium Category:Luxembourg Category:Finland Category:Iceland Category:Latvia Category:Lithuania Category:Estonia Category:Denmark Category:Norway Category:Poland Category:Romania Category:Moldova Category:Ukraine Category:United Kingdom Category:Ireland Category:Wales Category:Cornwall Category:Scotland Category:Syria Category:Lebanon Category:Kyrgyzstan Category:Tajikistan Category:Uzbekistan Category:Kazakhstan Category:Turkmenistan Category:Colombia Category:Venezuela Category:Guyana Category:French Guiana Category:French Polynesia Category:New Caledonia Category:Vanuatu Category:Maldives Category:Somalia Category:Somaliland Category:Africa Category:Djibouti Category:Eritrea Category:Sudan Category:South Sudan Category:Egypt Category:Libya Category:Bulgaria Category:Iraq Category:Iran Category:Hungary Category:Chile Category:Peru Category:Ecuador Category:Morocco Category:Western Sahara Category:Mauritania Category:Mauritius Category:Mali Category:Swaziland Category:Lesotho Category:Chad Category:Nigeria Category:Niger Category:Faroe Islands